Lo que encontramos
by Willy harrinso
Summary: Los cachorros y ryder encuentran al marine,pero este siempre viene acompañado,preparate para una masacre digna de un oscar de dicaprio -CANCELADO O HEREDADO A QUIEN QUIERA CONTINUARLO
1. Chapter 1

**Era un día normal en mi oficina,viendo bromas de jackass y valiendo vrga,cuando una paloma llega a mi con una nota que dice**

 **Señor harrinso,le avisamos que sus crossovers ya no rinden visitas ,por lo que le recomendamos abandonar esta wea o hacer otra cosa .**

 **Atte las oficinas de fanfiction.**

 **Pd: haga lo que quiera con la paloma**

 **Después de leer la nota,reflexione,fui a mánage stories,death lion 2 y vi que era cierto,me paniquie,me calme,empaquete a la paloma y la envió con destinos a Perú (Héroe sin capa) me puse a buscar en internet y me di cuenta de la polémica de badbunny,me valió verga y entonces vino a mi mente Doom ,era buena idea,pero necesita algo "infante",busque y busque y entonces,ahí estaba,paw patrol,prepare todo,pomada para los dedos,escopeta anti-haters,spoilers,etc.y la magia comenzó**

 **Esta historia sucede en Doom 1,pero es con el Doomguy de la versión 2016 y gráficos de brutal Doom y se pueden hacer kills sin el medkit negro o la fuerza demoniaca,sin previo aviso,comenzamos**

 **LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS -PARTE 1**

 **Anomalía de phobos- pov de Doomguy**

 _La recta final,unos monstruos mas y estaba en casa,como la única forma de salida estaba cerca,me apresure,abriendo la puerta me encuentro con la primera sorpresa,demonios en un circulo de barriles explosivos, como inteligente,le dispare a los barriles y vi la gran masacre,no me quede a ver y solo me apresure,enfrente estaba un elevador y a los lado puertas con provisiones dentro,mato y me armo hasta los dientes,subo en elevador y mi primera sorpresa es que estaba en un tipo figura-estrella y en frente de mi había dos pilares,de estos salen los barones del infierno,preparo la minigun y me lanzo hacia ellos,el primero cae con un hueco en el estómago, y al segundo con una escopetazo,una vez acabados,las paredes bajan dejandome pasar hacia las escaleras, ahí puedo ver una cápsula con el combustible a tope,me esperaba un portal o esas mierdas,pero esto era como la puta navidad,me meto en la cápsula,esta sale lanzada, podía ver como me alejaba de marte,pero el frío en la cápsula empezó a subir,a tal punto que quede en estado de suspension_

 **Pov terminada**

 **Bahía aventura 1:00 pm**

 **El sol estaba de pie,los habitantes la pasaban bien,en el puerto un dos cachorros,un pastor alemán y un mixto,paseaban hablando**

 _Chase: y así descubrí mi alergia a los gatos_

 _Rocky : vaya,esa no me la esperaba,y dime ¿Qué harás esta tarde?_

 _Chase: no se,pensaba dar un paseo o dormir en mi caseta_

 _Rocky: ¿y si mejor jugamos en la playa? Este sol no combina con una siesta._

 _Chase: claro,oye ¿no es ese el capitan turbot?_

 **Los cachorros ven al hombre sentado cerca de la orilla del puerto con una caña de pescar en mano,los dos se dirigen a saludarle**

 _Chase: hola sr turbot ¿pescando en este calor?_

 _Turbot: si es que en una hora iré con françois a tomar fotos de una ballena de marcas inusuales,hací que llevare algo si da hambre._

 **Pasaron los segundos y no ha picado nada**

 _Turbot: emm,extraño,no esta picando,algo anda mal_

 _Chase: ¿no sera que su carnada no es la correcta?_

 _Turbot: no no,son lombrices,los peces solo se comportan así porque algo va mal,pero ¿Qué sera?_

 _Rocky: nunca pensé que una estrella fugaz brillara de día,y tan cerca._

 _Turbot: eso nunca paso y nunca lo-_

 **Turbot se queda boca abierta al ver que el objeto mencionado no era una estrella fugaz , ¡era un objeto a gran velocidad! ,los perros y el hombre corren por sus vidas para segundos después prepararse para el impacto,el objeto cae en el agua causando que algo de agua salpique ,y de mala suerte al mixto, después de segundos, la gente se acerca a la orilla para ver**

 _Turbot: decidido, llamare a ryder,el puede saber como arreglar esto_

 **Y pasa todo el pedo,el capitán le habla al niño,el niño llama a los cachorros blablabla**

 **EN EL CENTRO DE MANDO..**

 _Ryder: bien chicos (enciende pantalla) Rocky,chase y el capitán turbot detectaron un objeto y necesitamos sacarlo ,zuma,tu y yo elevaremos el objeto ,skye,con tu grúa llevaras el objeto hacia el padimento Chase tu evitaras que la gente se acerque mucho,si eso vino del espacio,es probable que sea malo_

 **Los 3 cachorros dicen sus frases,al igual que el niño,se preparan y se dirijen al lugar dan de cayo el objeto ,el niño y el labrador se sumergen,y cuando suben llevan el objeto con ellos,la perrita usa el gancho para mover el objeto,una vez el suelo toco tierra,la gente se reunió,el niño se acerca a revisar**

 _Ryder:_ _(limpia parte del objeto) UAC ¿Qué querrá decir eso?_

 _Alcaldesa goodway : mira dice mas (limpia) Unión Aeorospace Corporación, ¿sera una agencia de la que nadie nos hablo?_

 _Everest: tal vez signifique otra cosa,talvez los aliens ya sepan nuestro idioma, incluso –_

 _Rocky: miren ¡se esta abriendo!_

 **El objeto se abre a base de golpes ,haciendo que la puerta vuele,lo primero que sale del objeto es humo frío,despues sale una mano,y finalmente la figura completa,esta vestía una armadura verde, un casco visor naranja,la figura cae arrodillada**

 _Goodway: ¿s-se encuentra bien,s-señor?_

 _Hombre: (tose a casi vomitar) no es bonito ser congelado vivo, no lo es,creo que necesito un doctor_

 _Ryder: ¡marshall rápido,tu ambulancia!_

 _Marshall: en camino_

 **Segundos después,el hombre fue hospitalizado, y finalmente el hombre y el cachorro salieron al publico.**

 _Publico: ¿Qué es? ¿Es humano? ¿Viene a invadirnos?..._

 **Las preguntas salían sin parar ,entonces el hombre se le acerca haciendo a estos retroceder.**

 _Ryder: señor ¿Qué vino a hacer a este planeta?_

 _Señor: en primera no soy un alíen,soy humano y…lo que voy a decir no creo que lo entiendan,pero igual lo hare_

 **El hombre se quita el casco revelando a un adolescente blanco,ojos rojos y pelo plateado,se acerca a la alcalde y le dice**

 _Señor: soy un marine de marte ,fue invadido por demonios que transformaron a cualquiera en zombi con arma,tuve que abrirme camino matando y soy actualmente el único que sobrevivió,escape de ahí gracias a la cápsula con la que vine,pase por tanto y ahora quiero descansar,muchas gracias._

 **El hombre se pone su casco y se aleja pero sin antes dar unas ultimas palabras**

 _Señor: por cierto,llamenme "Doomguy" o "marine" por el momento_

 **FIN..**

 **Y con esto da inicio este crossover que despertara tus deseos sexuales escondidos en tu sótano o robados por el bryan,harrinso fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS P2**

 _Bahía aventura – 12:00 pm_

 _En las calles oscuras de bahía aventura,el marine caminaba con su escopeta doble cañón en mano,descargando y cargando el arma_

 _Marine:[ ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Esta no es la tierra que conozco ¿Dónde esta la UAC? ¿Dónde esta el infeliz que abrió el portal al infierno? ,recuerdo que el bastardo se escapo en una capsula junto a sus "Special Marines Omega" ,marines con sobrefuerza humana y reflejos profesionales,nos dejaron tirados a mi y a mis colegas,los vi morir y jure que mataría a todos y cada uno de esos monstruos, No he acabado aun.,debo salir y volver,o encontrar a ese infeliz y poner su cabeza en la punta de la torre de la UAC,solo tengo dos opciones de venganza y armas pateaculos]_

 _El marine encuentra un callejón y decide pasar ahí la noche._

 _10:00 am_

 _El sol estaba de pie,los cachorros y su amo salen a jugar ,el Marine caminaba por las calles con la mirada de todos sobre el,a el no le importaba debido a que era obvio, de repente la alcaldesa lo detiene y empiezan a platicar_

 _Marine: ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

 _Goodway: solo venia a preguntar algo ¿no le cansa llevar esa pesada armadura todo el tiempo? Existe la deshidratación._

 _Marine: de donde vengo el calor era algo que nunca importo,de la sed nunca me preocupo ¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje?_

 _Goodway: rasguños severos,quemaduras de marca permanente, y el cristal de su casco no creo que aguante mucho ¿crees que hay algo mal?_

 _Marine: bien… ¿Qué tiene en mente alcaldesa?_

 _Goodway: jake puede prestarle ropa de su talla,si quiere_

 _Marine: ¿y donde puedo encontrarlo?_

 _Goodway: a la punta de la montaña nevada,hay lo encontraras en el resort de snowboard y turismo._

 _Marine: bien,gracias_

 _En el resort_

 _A metros de llegar a con jake,el marine se pone a correr al ver lo cerca que estaba,al llegar la primera en recibirlo es la husky everest._

 _Everest: vaya vaya,si es el hombrecito verde. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?._

 _Marine: vengo a ver a jake._

 _Al decir su nombre,jake sale con una tabla de snowboard pegada al pie y empieza a hablar._

 _Jake: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a dar un paseo cuesta abajo?_

 _Marine: en verdad hoy no,Goodway me dijo que tu podías prestarme Ropa,Debido a que mi armadura se ve "Mal"_

 _Jake: si,veo a lo que te refieres,pero no se preocupen ¡jake se encargara!_

… _._

 _Marine: ¿Por qué traes una tabla en el pie?_

 _Jake: no preguntes y entra._

 _MINUTOS MAS TARDE.._

 _Un chico peliplateado con chaqueta de cuero,pantalones con accesorios,y dentro de la chaqueta abierta una camisa que dice "Live any day in snow",jake sale detrás de el_

 _Jake: ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Marine: estas ropas son incluso mejor que la armadura (respira) todo es diferente,diferente "mejor",gracias chico._

 _Everest: pareces alguien diferente,casi no te reconocí._

 _Marine: por cierto jake ¿y mis cosas?_

 _Jake: en una caja,te la daré colina abajo,iré en moto de nieve,tu puedes ir colina abajo esquiando._

 _Marine: bien_

 _Jake: buena suerte Marine._

 _Antes de que Jake se fuera el Marine le dice algo_

 _Marine: Joseph_

 _Jake: que?_

 _Marine: Mi nombre es Joseph_

 _Jake: (ríe) bien adiós "Joseph"_

 _Jake se va en la moto de nieve,dejando solo al Marine y a everest._

 _Everest: ¿tu nombre es Joseph? ¡Que gran noticia! ,todos deben saberlo_

 _Joseph: te diría que no lo hicieras,pero estoy harto de ser llamado "Marine",así que ¡libera la noticia como copo de nieve en invierno!_

 _Everest: okey_

 _Everest se retira,Joseph toma una tabla y se dirige colina abajo Donde Jake y everest lo esperan._

 _Jake: tus cosas (entrega la caja a Joseph)_

 _Joseph: tu tabla (entrega la tabla)_

 _Jake: bien ,eso es todo,si quieres quedate la ropa._

 _Joseph: gracias y buena suerte_

 _Joseph se dirige de nuevo a la ciudad,donde ve a los cachorros en sus vehículos_

 _Joseph: hey ¿ a donde van?_

 _Chase: la granjera yumi encontró a una criatura extraña en su granero,nos pidió ayudarla ¿nos ayudas?_

 _Joseph: criatura… extraña ¿Cómo es?_

 _Chase: bueno,dijo que era café,parecía humano,garras filosas y los ojos llenos de rojo_

 _Joseph:[ no hay duda,es uno de ellos,pero como,no hay tiempo de preguntas,debo matarlo antes de que escape] c-claro los acompañare_

 _Chase: bien,entonces vamos._

 _El capitulo termina con los cachorros en frente y el Marine atrás de ellos a toda velocidad._

 _CONTINUARA…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _Al llegar a la granja de yumi y al,los cachorros dan la primera palabra_

 _Chase: vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos._

 _Al: eso da gusto,oigan ¿no dijeron que iban a venir con Joseph?_

 _Yumi: ¿no es ese que va allá?_

 _Todos voltean a ver a un tambaleante ,sudado,cansado y maloliente Joseph respirando con dificultad_

 _Chase: creo que debimos darte un aventon_

 _Joseph: ¿tu crees ? (Respira profundamente)_

 _Ryder: bien,digamos donde esta y veremos que hacer_

 _Yumi: esta en el granero,logramos sacar a todas las vacas y sellamos toda salida como pidieron_

 _Joseph: bien,yo me encargo (truena dedos)_

 _Ryder: la violencia no es una opción ._

 _Al: además esta muy oscuro para ver mas allá de la nariz_

 _Joseph: sus ojos rojos los delatan,y como no los ataco creo que haré una excepción con lo de la violencia (en mente) no la verdad no ,le voy a arrancar los brazos y lo golpearé con ellos (hablando) adelante_

 _Llegando al granero al abre la puerta dejando a Joseph pasar,una vez adentro la puerta se cierra dejando a Joseph a oscuras y encerrado_

 _Joseph: sal pequeña puta donde sea que estés,juro que no te haré daño (en mente) golpearé tu cara hasta que no tenga forma._

 _Pov de Joseph_

 _Como dijo al ,no veia mas allá de mi nariz,pero eso no me impidió buscarlo,cada paso que daba la respiración del imp se hacia mas fuerte,pero por el suelo y las paredes no estaba,no me quedo mas opción que el techo,miro arriba,pero estaba vacío ¡mierda! Había escapado,ryder y los demás deben estar siendo atacados por el,no soportaría perder a un niño,pero al darme la vuelta algo me lanza al suelo,al recuperar la vista veo al imp de pie,riendo, y listo para matarme, me levanto de un salto ,le doi un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder ,el cabrón me intenta embestir pero me agacho pero en lo que se da la vuelta lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto ,me intenta aruñar para escaparse pero le rompo los brazos y le preguntó_

 _Yo: habla maldito bastardo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

 _Imp: (ríe) Creíste que al irte de marte escaparías de nosotros ¿eh?_

 _Yo: que quieres decir?_

 _Imp: la primera vez que usaste fuerza demoniaca,nuestro líder,el gran "icon of sin" supo donde estabas en todo momento ¿Por qué crees que hasta en los lugares más tranquilos había uno de nosotros? Estas aferrado al infierno desde ese momento ¡y para siempre!_

 _Yo: no.._

 _Imp: sii_

 _Yo: ¡NOOO!_

 _Lanzo al Imp con mucha fuerza y en el suelo lo empiezo a golpear sacándole dientes,sangre y hasta un ojo,_

 _Imp: ¡por favor! No mas,no mas,dejame ir y te seré útil,tal vez hasta evite que otros vengan_

 _Yo: Buena pena, pero primero una Simple y Sencilla pregunta…_

 _Despues de segundos de drama lo dije_

 _Yo : ¿Dónde esta mi diversión si ustedes no estan aquí?_

 _Le arranco uno de los pies y con el le abro el estómago, con los brazos rotos,sin un pie y las tripas de fuera término su sufrimiento partiéndolo a la mitad ._

 _Después de la masacre una voz de fuera pregunta_

 _Ryder: ¿ya es seguro entrar? ¿Ya te encargastes?_

 _Puta madre, me deje llevar tanto que los olvide a ellos,tenía que deshacerme del cadáver como sea,pero al voltear a ver el cadáver ya no estaba,pero su sangre seguía ahí,yo simplemente con el pie combine la tierra con la sangre hasta que no se notara ni una gota de sangre_

 _Fin del pov_

 _Joseph sale del granero con una sonrisa en la cara_

 _Rubble: ¿y la criatura?_

 _Marshall: conociéndote hiciste algo con el_

 _Joseph: por suerte pude mandarlo a su planeta sin ningún daño a travez de un portal_

 _Skye: si,Joseph lo hizo_

 _Ryder: creo que joseph merece un descanso_

 _Joseph: aun faltan las vacas._

 _Yumi: yo me encargo,es lo menos que puedo hacer_

 _Joseph: no,insisto_

 _Después de meter las vacas al granero Joseph,ryder y los cachorros se retiran para ir a casa_

 _Ryder: Joseph ¿tienes donde quedarte?_

 _Joseph: no,los callejones son donde vivo,no tengo hogar_

 _Ryder: puedo hablar con goodway para conseguirte una casa de tu agrado._

 _Joseph: ¿Cuánto tendré que pagar?_

 _Ryder: nada de pagar,los Cachorros y yo podremos hacer una casa para ti,tu solo di donde y cuando,y lo haremos, y Goodway puede ayudar con los muebles._

 _Joseph: sabes,eres el niño mas amable que jamas he visto, puedo ver un futuro en ti, palabra_

 _Ryder: gracias._

 _El niño y el adulto se van caminando a la torre de mando_

 _Mientras en el infierno,el icon of sin (ioc) veía en una laguna de sangre al marine y al niño_

 _ioc: eratam et,saduep sartneim eir_

 _ioc: ssob lanif ut eres oy_

 _Continuara…._

 **Tarde 345 años en esta madre pero valió la pena,si estas viendo esto mira kira's pride aunque sea mierda,bueno en verdad es mierda así que si no lo vez lo borraré y haré como si nada paso adasadqdqqsqfhrdgefwds.**

 **Pd: si quieres entender lo que dijo icon of sin pon el dialogo en un espejo o leelo al rever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que encontramos -Parte 4**

 _Casa de Joseph 5:45 am_

 _Joseph descansaba en un sofá de 3 asientos,tomando un vaso de agua y viendo la tele,por un lado estaba su escopeta y en el otro una ametralladora_

 _Tv: tanto el clima como el comportamiento de los animales es distinta : el cielo se torna rojo ,las nubes se ponen negras pero no llueve,y los ganados y otros animales pierden el control sin razón alguna,seguiremos informando sobre esto._

 _Cuando de repente en la cocina se oye que algo cae como si algo lo moviera,Joseph toma la escopeta y se encamina a la cocina,a centímetros de llegar Joseph prepara la escopeta, salta a la cocina y apunta a todo lugar pero no había nada,al regresar al sofá la tele estaba apagada,Joseph no la apagó cuando fue a revisar,y de la nada un zombie sale para ser retenido por Joseph rompiéndole las piernas y el zombie cae al suelo._

 _Joseph: sabia que uno de ustedes vendría a por mi si dormía ,los espere toooda la noche chicos._

 _Zombie: (grito de dolor) tu carne sera nuestra ¡Nuestra!_

 _Joseph: ¿es que no saben decir algo mas que amenazas?_

 _Joseph aplasta su cabeza y el cadáver desaparece en fuego,Joseph solo se dirige a dormir en el sofá con la escopeta en la mano_

 _8:30 am_

 _El sol había salido y los habitantes disfrutaban de otro día ,dos cachorros,Zuma y rubble ,se dirigen a la casa de Joseph con intención de jugar con el_

 _Zuma: (ladra) Joseph ¿puedes venir a jugar?_

… _._

 _Zuma: vamos Joseph ya es de día ,levanta dormilon_

 _Rubble: y si ladramos hasta que despierte,?_

 _Zuma: buena idea_

 _Los dos cachorros ladran lo mas fuerte que puedan ,mientras adentro de la casa Joseph roncaba con la baba de fuera,y la escopeta en el suelo,con los ladridos Joseph se despierta de susto, bosteza y va a la puerta a ver quien era,al abrir los ladridos cesaron y los dos Cachorros sonríen al ver al marine salir_

 _Joseph: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Una emergencia?_

 _Zuma: no,solo veníamos a invitarte a jugar al cuartel con los demás,te vendría bien jugar de vez en cuando._

 _Joseph: gracias a ustedes tengo esta casa y ya no vivo en los callejones, es lo menos que podría hacer._

 _Los tres van al cuartel con los otros ,en en cuartel todos juguetean y con la llegada de Joseph la diversión aumento,pero en unos minutos los collares de los cachorros empiezan a brillar y hacer ruidos ,los cachorros van al ascensor de la torre de control_

 _Chase: Joseph vamos_

 _Joseph: no creo que quepa_

 _Marshall: esta bien,siempre ahí espacio para uno mas_

 _Joseph,sin alternativa sube al elevador ,al llegar a la cima,los cachorros en sus trajes saltan y se sientan._

 _Chase: paw patrol listo para la acción jefe ryder_

 _Ryder: bien escuchen (enciende tv) unos ciervos están en la carretera y toman acción muy agresiva con los autos_

 _Chase: ¿se deberá a lo de las noticias?_

 _Ryder: puede ser,pero nuestro trabajo ahora es con esos ciervos ,Skye tu nos dirás el numero definido de ciervos,y si es posible, una posible razón de por que ellos terminaron ahí,marshall y chase, ustedes usen sus alarmas para hacer que los ciervos se muevan,y Joseph, talvez tu puedas ayudar a mover algunos ciervos._

 _Joseph: iré por mi armadura, pero primero una pregunta ¿tengo que volver a correr detrás de ustedes hasta desmayarme?_

 _Ryder: esa era la sorpresa,ahí una moto abajo para ti ,espero que te guste_

 _Joseph: me gustara cuando la vea_

 _Ryder :bien ¡paw patrol entra en acción!_

 _Los cachorros y ryder bajan a sus vehículos,Joseph hace lo mismo pero a su manera,al llegar al garage de ryder este sale en su cuatrimoto_

 _Ryder: esta ahí dentro,te gustara, no tardes._

 _Al retirarse,Joseph mira el interior para ver una moto deportiva de dos ruedas,colores rojo y blanco,y un brillo resplandeciente,Joseph se acerca y pronuncia unas palabras_

 _Joseph: ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?_

 _Se sube,y la conduce hacia su casa,entra de golpe y sale con su armadura puesta y su súper escopeta ,se dirige a con ryder y al llegar habla_

 _Joseph: ¿Cómo esta la situación?_

 _Ryder: 8 ciervos muy enojados,skye no detecto nada que los pudiera dirigir aquí,marshall y chase están en pocision y listos._

 _Joseph: hazlo_

 _Ryder da la orden y los dos cachorros hacen sonar su claxon,los ciervos se descontrolan y empiezan a embestir y patear todo,uno se dirige a con ryder pero Joseph lo retiene y lo lanza con los demás._

 _Los ciervos escapan en estampida hacia el bosque con los cachorros y el niño y marine siguiéndolos,al llegar a una parte del bosque,los ciervos gritan y se descontrolan a tal punto de que les iba a dar un colapso mental._

 _Joseph: algo no esta bien,de todos los lugares solo ahí es donde finalmente perdieron el razonamiento ,este lugar tiene algo que los hizo enloquecer_

 _El cielo se torna rojo con nubes negras,dos truenos naranjas salen disparados al mismo tiempo ,los dos rayos hacen huecos grandes en el suelo,después de unos segundos unas garras rojas salen de los huecos,y finalmente la figura completa,que eran nada mas que los Barón of hell,los ciervos salen corriendo y Joseph toma la primera palabra_

 _Joseph: ryder ,salgan de aquí ahora mismo,no importa que escuchen corran._

 _El niño obedece y se retira,dejando solo al marine y a los dos demonios._

 _(Refused- New noise) pov de Joseph_

 _(Can i scream?)_

 _Disparo sin cesar al primer barón ,el segundo intenta lanzarme un tronco y falla,lanzo una granada a el segundo barón,el primero se lanza encabronado a atacarme pero sólo logra clavar sus garras al suelo,me subo encima de el y arranco uno de sus cuernos y se lo clavo en un ojo,aunque aun siga con vida,no le queda mucho,así que doy todos los disparos a la cara,esquivando los ataques del segundo_

 _(Good frames won't sabe bad paintings)_

 _La cabeza del primer barón vuela por el aire y el cuerpo se desintegra ,la batalla contra el segundo empieza_

(How can we expect anyone to listen,  
If we using the same old voice.  
We need New Noise)

 _El barón encabronado me agarra y me lanza a un árbol,y en lo que me recuperó el barón me ataca ,dejándome una cicatriz en el traje,la lanzo escopetazos a cegar y darme una oportunidad de escapar,pero la oportunidad no duro mucho porque el barón lanza un rugido y queriendome embestir le disparo en las piernas y lo dejo discapacitado_

(We dance to all the wrong songs.  
We enjoy all the wrong moves.  
We dance to all the wrong songs.)

 _Me subo encima de el y empiezo a Jalar de los cuernos,el barón se intenta escapar pero sin suerte_

(We're not  
We're not  
We're not  
We're not  
We're not  
We're not)

 _Al final le arranco la cabeza y lanzo un grito de Victoria_

 _(¡Leading!)_

 _(Fin del pov y la canción)_

 _Los cuerpos se esfuman y Joseph se dirige con los demas_

 _Ryder: regresaste,eso significa que te deshiciste de ellos, ahora los ciervos pueden volver._

 _Joseph: si pero,sigo sintiendo que esto no acabo_

 _Cachorros: ¿no es el final?_

 _Joseph mira al cielo oscuro y lleno de truenos y después responde_

 _Joseph: no,esto solo el comienzo,no cualquier comienzo,sino el de un apocalipsis total._

 _Joseph: la guerra comenzó_

 _El episodio termina con el cielo formando un agujero y de ahí saliendo monstruo y almas perdidas_

 _CONTINUARA…._


End file.
